communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:ForestFairy/Die Leitsätze von Fandom
Dieser Beitrag wurde von Ann Watson, der Leiterin der Personalabteilung bei Fandom powered by Wikia, verfasst und im englischen Community Central veröffentlicht. Ann ist seit 2012 bei Fandom angestellt. Vor viereinhalb Jahren, kam ich zu Wikia und dachte wahrscheinlich das Gleiche, wie Viele, die in der Zeit bei Wikia angefangen haben. Ich war komplett überrascht, dass so eine kleine Firma so eine große, lebendige Community unterstützt. Zu meiner ersten Aufgabe, in meiner Tätigkeit als erste Angestellte in der Personalabteilung, gehörte die Bildung von Infrastruktur mit allem, was dazugehört, wenn kleinere Firmen im Aufschwung sind. Was mich am meisten begeistert hatte, war die Community-orientierte Kultur von Wikia und meine Aufgabe diese in der Zukunft zu bewahren. Bei Wikia kümmert man sich umeinander. Hier geht man sein Mittagessen holen und kommt lieber zurück, um es mit anderen zusammen zu Essen. Hier versteht man meine Star-Trek Witze! Am besten von Allem ist es, dass jeder hier ein bisschen eigenartig ist und nichts wirklich zusammenpasst, angefangen mit den Stühlen auf denen wir sitzen. Wer bei Fandom durch die Tür kommt, darf er selbst sein. Seht euch das Bild vom Fandom-Day an. Ich bin der Dinosaurier! Unsere Kultur und die Art und Weise wie wir miteinander umgehen und uns täglich begegnen, sind alle in unseren Leitsätzen verankert. In meinem ersten Jahr hier haben wir beobachtet, diskutiert und dokumentiert was unsere Leitsätze sein könnten - WOW, das war nicht so einfach, wie wir uns das vorgestellt hatten! Ich dachte, dass das Projekt so ist, wie man es gewohnt ist: Man ernennt ein Team, löst die Aufgabe und macht am Ende eine Präsentation. Es hat sich aber herausgestellt, dass es sich in Wirklichkeit näher an der Geburt eines Dinosauriers, dessen DNA aus einem fossilierten Bernstein extrahiert wurde, befand. (Ihr merkt, ich mag Dinosaurier?). Es war ein monumentales Unterfangen. Wir haben den Leitsatz-Prozess mit einer Aufgabe angefangen, bei der wir Schlüsselworte gesucht haben, die am besten unsere Leitsätze repräsentieren. Diesen Prozess mussten wir etliche Mal wiederholen, bis alle Angestellten mitgemacht hatten. Dann haben wir ein Komitee gebildet, um alle Beiträge auf eine Reihe von Worten zu reduzieren. Wir haben über Unterschiede von „Collaboration” und „Cooperation” diskutiert. Wir haben über Konzepte wie „Integrity, Honesty und Trust” hin- und her debattiert, um herauszufinden, ob es sich um einfache Sachen handelt, die man einem professionell arbeitenden Erwachsenen zutraut, oder ob es sich um das Atmen, das Anziehen von Hosen handelt, oder um wirklich Nennenswertes. Der Prozess hat Monate gedauert. An dem Punkt angekommen, waren die Ergebnisse des massiven Gruppengedankens eher mangelhaft. Es hat sich angefühlt, als wäre die Glaubhaftigkeit, die wir so gerne sehen, verblasst und jeder weitere Schritt hat uns weiter von der Originalversion entfernt. Am Ende stellte sich die Wahrheit mit einer einfachen Frage heraus: Wenn wir alle von Außerirdischen entführt werden würden, was müssten wir in den Leuten finden, die uns ersetzen würden, um die gleiche Kultur zu erhalten die wir hatten, bevor die Außerirdischen aufgekreuzt sind? Uns war bewusst, dass die Worte nicht unsere Arbeit hier reflektieren sollten, sondern die Philosophie, die unsere Arbeit beeinflusst und wie wir miteinander umgehen. Mit dem Gedankenumschwung war es dann einfach, zu dem Kern dessen was wir sind zu kommen. An dem Punkt waren unsere fünf Leitsätze dann ganz klar. Balance Value.jpg|Balance Collaboration Value.jpg|Collaboration Community Value.jpg|Community Heart Value.jpg|Heart Trust Value.jpg|Trust Jeden, den wir im Fandom Team einstellen, egal was für einen Job die Person macht, verkörpert diese Leitsätze. Ohne sie, würde ein Angestellter nicht zu uns passen. Die Leitsätze sind in unserer DNA verwurzelt, weshalb wir keine Verhaltensregeln hervorheben müssen, wie es andere Firmen tun, wenn neue Leute eingestellt werden. Wir haben sie (kann man mit den Community-Richtlinien vergleichen), aber wenn man die Leitsätze lebt, dann weiß man genau, wie man sich als Mitglied im Team von Fandom verhalten muss. Es ist äußerst erstaunlich, dass unsere Leitsätze und wie wir hier funktionieren, sehr den Communitys ähnelt. Wann immer wir jemanden vom Team um eine Story bitten, die unsere Leitsätze herausstellt, dann kommen sie immer wieder auf das Zusammenspiel in den Communitys zurück. Es ist ganz egal, wie wir uns weiterentwickeln, oder wie unser offizieller Name ist - im Kern sind wir immer die Gleichen. An dieser obersten Direktive wird sich nichts ändern. In den nächsten fünf Wochen werdet ihr mehr von uns über unsere Leitsätze bei Fandom hören. Mitglieder vom Executive-Team werden Storys schreiben, die reflektieren, wie wir unsere Leitsätze bei Fandom täglich in den weltweiten Büros leben. Gleich nächsten Montag geht es mit dieser Blog-Reihe weiter. Wir freuen uns darauf, euch mehr von der Story von Fandom zu erzählen! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News